There is an optical information recording medium having a laminate of unit layers each including a resin layer having an uneven surface and a recording layer laminated on the uneven surface of the resin layer (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing an optical information recording medium (optical disc) including the following six steps.
(First step) A liquid ultraviolet-curing resin is dropped onto a grooved resin stamper.
(Second step) A flat resin stamper is laminated on the ultraviolet-curing resin on the grooved resin stamper, and ultraviolet rays are irradiated via the flat resin stamper to cure the ultraviolet-curing resin, thereby forming a first groove transfer layer.(Third step) The grooved resin stamper is peeled to expose the first groove transfer layer.(Fourth step) A recording layer is formed on the exposed first groove transfer layer. Further, steps of dropping a liquid ultraviolet-curing resin onto the recording layer, laminating a grooved resin stamper on the ultraviolet-curing resin, irradiating ultraviolet rays via the flat resin stamper to cure the ultraviolet-curing resin, then peeling the grooved resin stamper, and forming a recording layer thereon are repeated to form a laminate having groove transfer layers and recording layers alternately laminated on each other.(Fifth step) A substrate is adhered onto the topmost recording layer of the laminate, and the flat resin stamper is peeled from the laminate.(Sixth step) The recording layer of the laminate manufactured separately through the fourth step and the recording layer of the laminate manufactured through the fifth step are adhered so that the recording layers face each other, and then the flat resin stamper is peeled from the laminate manufactured separately through the fourth step.